Return to zanarkand
by Draciel
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up, see what happens when tidus crossesd
1. Hey Tidus

First of all I am not the maker or owner of final fantasy, this story will contain things that are not in the game (characters, items, etc.).  
  
Tidus looked up at the sky, he was far away from Spira and far away from all his friends, he should be happy he is a star, the best blitzball player since his father, He played for the star team the Zanarkand Abes. He was not happy, he missed Yuna, and he missed his friends.  
  
"Tidus, we need to go and fast we will miss the start and then you will not be able to play," shouted his coach, who was waiting for him outside in his car, Tidus jumped into the car and they drove away.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the stadium where Tidus would be playing in shortly. They walked up and into the changing rooms where the rest of the team were waiting. His boss started giving his before match speech.  
  
"You need to crush the opponent and most of all, it doesn't matter if you don't win as long as you don't lose" he balled at the squad.  
  
One by one they left the changing room until Tidus was alone then he sat down looking at the necklace his father gave to him before he died.  
  
"Yuna, I'll find you one day and when I do I'm never going to lose you again," he shouted to himself.  
  
Tidus exited the changing room and swam into the stadium where hundreds of people were watching him screaming and shouting the name Tidus. He swam over to his teammates and started clapping, the crowd copied. "blitz off" shouted the referee, the ball blasted into the air, it was the Zanarkand Abes kick off and the ball was passed to him, e quickly passed the ball forward and swam up the oppositions goal, the ball was passed to him, he did not have enough points to shoot normally as there was two defenders blocking the goal, he used sphere shot, he threw the ball in the air twisted and smacked the ball with full force, the ball blasted into the goal making the score 1 - 0. The crowd roared, they were all clapping to the beat of the name Tidus, somehow he found this relaxing to finally hear it again, it was as though nothing had ever happened to him, know one remembered a thing. He turned around and looked at the clock, it was already half time.  
  
Changing Room  
  
Tidus walked in, he was completely shattered as he had not played a match like this one in a long time. He sat down on the bench. Suddenly a sphere appeared in the corner of the room, he stood up and walked over to it, he seemed to be drawn to it. He reached out to touch it when everything went dark. He stirred to find.  
  
End Of Chapter One 


	2. The First Encounter

Tidus stood up, he was in a land full of grass and trees, also there was a small store in the middle and a huge bird was standing in side a pen right next to it. The land looked familiar and the giant bird looked familiar too. Suddenly he realized that he was back in Spira, The calm lands. He started to walk over to the north of where he was standing. There was a lady riding on of the large birds called a Chocobo (the spelling is right as I checked It in my guide). He knew that the person would lend him one as she had taught him how to ride one before he left Spira. He walked over to her and stopped, she had a funny grin on her face that looked almost evil. He did not think anything of it though.  
  
"Hey can I borrow a bird please I need to get to the island of Besaid" he asked her, but she still did not look his way.  
  
"Er, excuse me I spoke to you" he replied feeling slightly annoyed that he had saved the whole of Spira (major spoiler) and she would not even speak to him. She suddenly turned and jumped of the Chocobo.  
  
"If you live you can" she aid in a very low voice. Tidus edged away slowly, he did not know what she was talking about but he could tell it was not good. He turned around and started to run but he was soon stopped in his tracks by a force that was so strong that he fell over. He got up and drew the sword that Wakka gave to him (It was Wakka's brother's sword). He attacked with spiral cut. She quickly dodged and threw him to the floor damaging his HP seriously. It was her turn, he was almost dead and she had enough power to wipe out an entire army. He clenched his sword and used lancet (taught to him by Kimahri Ronso). Suddenly a huge spear struck the girl through the stomach. She fell to the ground and faded. Tidus turned around to see Kimahri Ronso.  
  
"Hey Kimahri, glad to see you, I would have been toast if it wasn't for you, thanks" Tidus said.  
  
"Just returning the favour for helping Yuna in Spira," he replied in his usual tone of voice. They waited for a minute before either of them spoke. "So what happened to Spira, I mean everything has gone to pot?"  
  
"This is not Spira, but a dark mirror image of our world where darkness is everywhere, we need to find others as we all got sucked into different places around the Dark land" he replied while Tidus was tying his lace. Tidus was now looking at his sword.  
  
"The old attacks we had to use back in Spira do not seem to work here, but the lancet has taught me a new a new move that is most effective" Kimahri said.  
  
"Oh Yeh, I used lancet in that match, I might have learned a new move that I can use, any way, lets move on and find the others" Tidus said getting excited.  
  
They both set off heading in the Direction Macalania. But what is waiting for them there. 


	3. The Long Road To Bevelle

They walked for hours without speaking, after the last match Tidus was really tired and was getting fed up, he always seemed to be the one that had all the weird adventures, the good thing is that he was back with his friends, well when they got to Macalania.  
  
"Hey Kimahri, why do you think we were bought here to this weird mixed up version of Spira?" Tidus asked Kimahri as they walked through a thick layer of fog, Kimahri seemed to be concentrating on a particular area of the fog.  
  
"Were being followed, over there by that tree in the distance, it is going to strike any minute now so I suggest you run" Kimahri said in a whisper.  
  
They both moved to the side slightly and started to pick up the pace soon they were in a run from something they had no idea what it was. They did not look back as it might jump on them and attack. Suddenly a screech came from the bushes, it was getting closer, and they hoped that it would go past them with out noticing them. The creature was only metres away; it seemed to be following them through the ground, maybe if they jumped into a tree then they would escape it.  
  
"Kimahri, that tree over there it will hopefully hide us from that creature" Tidus whispered to Kimahri who was now looking for the creature while at a reasonably fast speed. They both jumped into the tree and waited for any sign of movement, the screech had gone and the forest they were in was silent. They waited an hour before climbing out of the tree and carrying on with their journey. They kept on walking for as long as they could before taking a rest as they did not want whatever was in that forest to come and follow them again.  
  
An hour later  
  
Both Kimahri and Tidus were getting tired and it was past midnight, Tidus wanted to be in a nice warm bed somewhere in the Sanubia desert. They were only a few hours away from the end of Macalania woods so they kept walking onwards to their destination. A few hours past and all they saw were trees and withered plants littered across the floor. They walked for fifteen minutes longer until they reached a turning, they could go left or right, they decided to go right as it led to Bevelle, they would rest up and set out in the morning, they carried on along the road until an old man with a dusty cloak, they approached with caution as the last time they did this they were facing death. "Excuse me sir, do you know how far away Bevelle is?" Tidus asked him, the man looked at him and gave him a bag that was held together with a twig. "It's dark tonight" The old man said they looked up at the sky, they looked back down again and the old man was gone. They looked at each other and decided that it could wait the important thing is, is to get to Bevelle. 


	4. The Blade Of Spira

Tidus woke up, just the night before he had fought a person who rode large birds (Who nearly killed him) and was on the run from a giant something or other. He was ready to scream in the last day all the things that he did not want to happen, happened. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, there seemed to a lot of people around the hotel that he stayed in, he thought nothing of it and went to sit down in the lobby. Once he got in Kimahri was waiting for him.  
  
"We need to leave and now" he said  
  
They both looked at each other as though they were rivals, Tidus moved to the side and Kimahri went out to the front of the hotel where the crowd was.  
  
Kimahri was now getting frustrated, all Tidus wanted to do was sit about all day and they needed to get to Lake Macalania where Yuna was supposedly sighted (Kimahri would not say where he got his information). He carried on through the doors and walked down the lane, he needed to get going, with or without Tidus.  
  
Tidus got up after a little nap in search of Kimahri; he seemed to be in a bad mood when he left (it is talking about Kimahri). Again he ignored all the people at the front desk and exited the hotel after packing up and getting changed. He walked down the lane after Kimahri who was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He looked for ages but still no sign of Kimahri. He decided to take a break. After all, he had gone for 3 days with out food. He noticed a small store on the other side of the road; he walked over to the front and looked in the window. There seemed to be just some antiques in a chest, he decided to have a look. When he got inside he noticed a large but rusty sword that had the letters SS engraved on it. He knew he saw that sword somewhere before. He picked it up and took it to the desk, "Excuse me, how much is this" he asked the old woman behind the desk, she did not answer. He asked again just to check to see if she heard him. She looked up at Tidus and shuffled towards him. "That sword is old but comes with great responsibility" she told him. Having bought the sword for a descent amount he left the shop and carried on down the road. He saw a bakery just a couple of shops down. He walked over to it and entered the shop; luckily they had a very large selection so Tidus had one of everything.  
  
Once he finished his dinner hestarted out again. He went back and fourth for hours looking for Kimahri but he had no luck. He entered the hotel hoping that Kimahri had gotten back before him. He walked up to the desk and asked to see if anyone had seen Kimahri. The stewardess seemed to be a little tired so he backed away. She jumped onto the desk and the battle sequence appeared. Suddenly she transformed into a giant sort of blob, this wasn't going to be easy. 


End file.
